Just Friends, Right?
by teamkick
Summary: Jack and Kim are best friends. But when their relationship starts taking off and they don't tell anyone. What happens when they are questioned by their friends? Will they confess? Sorry bad at summaries!
1. Just best friends, right?

**Hey guy! This is my first story. Please be nice. I hope you like it!**

**I DP NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

Just best friends right?

Jack and Kim were close. They were like brothers and sister that don't fight. They told each other everything and went over to each other's house all the time. So when they spent the night it was normal. It was finally summer vacation and we could spend all the time with each other. Jack Parents were out for the summer and so were Kim's parents. So they decided to stay at his house for the summer.

Kim POV

Finally out of that car! I love being here, it's like my second home. As I was walking up I felt the wind brush against the my bare skin. I started shivering. But gladly I was at the ouse already. When I knocked Jack let me in.

"Hey Jack" I said with a shiver in my voice.

"Hey Kim, Are you cold?" He said with a smooth voice.

"Ya, a little…"

"Do you need a jacket?" Jack said

"Yes please" I sad with excitement. Finally I get something that would keep me warm

Jack went up to his room and got a jacket. When he got back down I had already put movie in.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem, What movie are we watching?" he asked

"I am number four, my favorite movie" I said as he sat down next to me.

"Ok" jack said

Jack POV:

By the time the movie had finished, Kim had already fallen asleep on my chest. It was only 8:00. So I decided to bring he up to my room and lay her on the bed next to me. As I was just about to fall asleep, Jerry burst in.

"Yo man I just… What is going on here?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"We were watching a movie and she fell asleep. So I decided to bring her up here to sleep" I said

"Sure Jack whatever you say" Jerry said with an even bigger smirk

"DUDE seriously. What were you going to say before?" I asked to try to make my annoyance go down.

"Oh ya right. I just asked grace out! And she said yes" He said looking very excited

"Dude, That's awesome!" I said surprised yet happy for him

"Well im going to get ready for my date with Grace and ill leave you two here alone" He said as he left

Just as he left, Kim turned over and was sleeping on my chest. Thank god she didn't do that when he was in here. He would think that there was more going on than there has to be. My eyelids began to drop and Kim's peaceful breathing put me to sleep.

Kim POV

Ughhh another morning! I am totally not a morning person. As I pull the blanket up, I realize that I was on the couch when I fell asleep. How did I get up here?

I am rolling over and I find jack sleeping next to me. He looks so peaceful. I mean when he sleep he look super cute and h—WAIT! Why did I just call him cute. Oh well to get my mind off of things im just going to back to sleep

Jack POV

Last night was a very long night. Jerry came in and thought Kim and I had done something. I don't really care right now. I am definitely not a morning person. I moaned as I see Kim sleeping She looked so cute and bea—NO! we are just friends. I decided to make breakfast. As I lifted her off she knew I was going to make breakfast.

"Good morning, Jack" she said. I was surprised that she was awake.

"Good morning, Kim. Why are you awake?" I asked

"I couldn't sleep. I suddenly got up and was thinking about stuff and I decided to try to go back to sleep but I couldn't. She said as she got up.

"ok them. Wanna help me make breakfast?" I asked hoping she would say yes

"Sure!" She said. "Im gonna go change real quickly."

"Ok, me too" I said

As she went to go change, I realized at that moment that have had a crush on my best friend for a long time.

Kim POV

As I got down stairs, Jack was already in the kitchen. I walked in his hoodie, sweat pants, and a pair of socks. He looked up at me and smiled at me. The whole room just lit up. I have to admit I do sort of have a crush on Jack. I mean whats not to like?

"Hey what are we going to make?" I asked

"Pancakes" he said

As we were making the pancakes, I accidently threw some on him. He took that as I purposely did it and threw some back. Soon there was pancake dough flying across the room. The room was covered in this stuff. He walked up to me and said

"Can I ask you something?" He said

"Sure, What is it?" I said with confusion

"Who do you like" he said

"Why?" I ask questioning him

"Just asking" He responded

"I will tell you, If you tell me" I said confidently

" Fine, I like….."Jack said

**Thanks for reading! hope you like it! please reivew**


	2. We can't tell anyone

Kim POV

"Fine, I like…. You" Jack said

I just stood there in shock. The guy I liked finally told me he likes me. There were so many thoughts racing in my head. After a few minutes, he started to talk.

"Now who do you like?" he said nervously

"huh, what? Oh ummmm I like you…" Kim said

Jack POV

I was so happy. She liked me back. All the feelings for her have just come out. Then I do something I've wanted to do for a long time. I put my hands on her waist, and she realizes what I'm doing and she puts her arms around my neck. We lean in and Kiss. The kiss was the best thing I have ever expericed. It felt like fireworks exploded in the room. The kiss lasted longer than I thought to would. When air becomes important, we pull away and I ask her

"Kimmy, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask

"Yes will, and don't call me Kimmy, Jackie" She says

I pull her in for one last kiss before the pancakes start to burn. She says she's not hungry and throws the burned pancakes. Then I get a text from Jerry.

(Jack=normal, Jerry=**bold**)

**Yo dude! I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes!**

That great! How did the date go?

**It was amazing! I hope she liked it too! **

That's cool!

**So have you and Kim done anything yet? ;)**

I didn't know what to say after that. I didn't know if we should keep it a secret or not. I walked up stairs and left his text unanswered. I see Kim relaxing on my bed and she says

"Hey who are you texting?" she asked looking at my phone

"Jerry" I answered

"What did he say?" She said

"He said that he had a good time with Grace and asked her to be his girlfriend." I said

"Oh ya she told me. She said she had a good time and said yes."

"yup. So ummmm do you want to tell anyone that we are together?" I asked

"Do you?"

"Not yet." We said at the same time.

"I guess well have to not show it. You know? Act like just friends." I said

"Yes. We totally should."

"But for right now I think I want to do something" I said and walked over to her

When I got to her, I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck when so realized what I was doing. Then I kissed her and there were still sparks and fireworks.

Kim POV

When we needed air, I asked if he wanted to go to the dojo. He said sure. So we got our stuff and walked over hand in hand. But when we got to the mall, we didn't hold hands. Not telling people was the best desion for now.

When we got the dojo, everyone was already there.

"Hey guys" Jack and I said

"Hey Kim, what's up with you and Jack?" Jerry said

I looked at jack. He grabbed my hand and took me to the corner and told me what he had seen. After he was done explaining, Jack and I walked over to our friends.

"Yea, Kim what is up with you guys?" Milton said

Assuming that Jerry had told them what he saw she told him that they had just been watching a movie and fell asleep.

"I'm sure that's what happened" Eddie said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Whatever" Jack said "Lets just go and change" I said to kim

When walked out at the same time. Rudy had already arrived. Jerry, Eddie, Rudy and Milton were huddled up. We just stood there watching them. Then I looked at Jack and he looked back at me. At that time we realized that they were telling Rudy what Jerry had seen because Rudy turned around and looked at us with a smirk on his face. After they came out of the huddle, Rudy assigned us sparring partners. I was obviously paired with Jack, Milton with Eddie, and Jerry with Rudy.

After practice, Jack and Jerry went to Circus Burger. I met up with Grace and we talked about what had happened. I didn't tell her about Jack and I because we made a promise and I didn't want to hear the teasing.

Jack POV

Jerry and I headed to Circus Burger. He continued to ask me questions about Kim. I never told him that we are together. When I got home, Kim was already there. I gave her a key so she could get in without me being there. She was sitting on the couch and watching the hunger games. I walked over to the couch and sat next to her. I put my arms around her shoulders and he sugglied into my chest. We watched the movie for a few more minutes.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked

"Sure, I know a place at the beach where we can kiss without people seeing" She said as she looked up at me

"Ok then, Lets go change" I said

She followed me up to my room where her stuff was and she went into the bathroom to change and I stayed in my room to change. After she got out, I just stood there looking at her, she was wearing a loose tank top that showed her cleavage. She wore short shorts and and had her bag with beach stuff in her hand.

"Jack, My eyes are up here" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Huh, What? Or right lets go." I sad

The beach wasn't very far so we walked. Then we saw that Milton, Julie, Jerry, Grace, Eddie, and Sarah (made her up). I looked at Kim.

"What?" she asked.

Then I pointed to the area where they were and she looked at them then me.

"I guess we could hang out with them if you want. But I really just wanted it to be us two." I said

"We probably should because if they see use they might wonder why we didn't come and sit with them. They could think that we are together and start teasing and stuff" she said

"Good point" I said

We walked over to them and said hi. We sat down and they surrounded us.

"What?" we said at the same time looking confused at them

"Are you guys together?" They all said at the same time.

We looked at each other and…


	3. Not getting caught

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry its bad! I was in a hurry!**

Jack POV

"No" I said quickly

"We are totally not" She said

At first her voice got higher but then it got lower because she needed to lie well. She was getting really good at it.

"Ok whatever" Milton said with suspicion

I just let it slide. I asked everyone if they wanted to go swimming. Everyone said yes but Kim. So I decided to carry her in

"Come on, Kim. Come in with us" I said

"No! I don't feel like going in right now" She said while outing her sunglasses on

"Fine but you made me do this" Soon as I said it, I took off her sunglasses and carried her bridal style over the ocean. She was trying to get off but I wouldn't let her. Right when we got to the ocean, I threw her into the water.

"You are going to pay for that" She said playfully

Soon we were taclking each other and laughing out heads off. After a few more minute we realized that everyone had gone pack to where we were sitting.

"Are you sure you guys are not together? Jerry said

"Because it looked like a lot of flirting was going on over there." Grace said

"Yea we are 100% positive" Kim said

When everyone was done at the each they went home and kim and I went to the place that she described. It was so pretty. WE could see the sun set here. Then we oth looked into each other's eyes and I grabbed her waist and she put her arms around my neck. I pulled her in closer and started leaning in. Just as we were about to kiss, Kim saw Jerry.

"Jerry is coming. I wonder how he knows this place" She said

"I don't know but we better not look like we are doing anything. We told them that we are not together" I said

Then Jerry walked over and we quickly parted before he could see.

"Hey guys what are you still doing here?" Jerry asked

"We were just seeing the view…." Kim said

"Well Jerry we have to go, ummmm bye!" Kim and I both said

"That was a close one. They might not like us that we didn't tell them but I aslo don't want them to like freak out. You know what I mean?" I said

"Yea I agree" I said

As we were walking him, We talked and flirted and laughed. Today was a pretty good day.

Kim POV

When we got to his house, I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me. Then he pulled me on his lap and I sunggled into his chest. We watched Pitch Perfect. It was getting late so I fell asleep on his chest and he did the same thing.

We woke up the next morning around the same time and we decided to make breakfast. As he was making the bacon, I went over to him and kissed him. He kissed back and then Milton , Eddie, and Jerry walked in. Good thing we parted before they saw us I thought

"Hey guys" Jack said

"Yo what are you two making?" Jerry asked

"Yea im starving!" Eddie said as he sat down

"Eddie, You are always hungry" Milton said

I giggled and then Jack said the bacon was ready. We at then went to go change.

"Guy wait down here so we can change" Jack said as he pulled up into his room

"They don't expect us to change instantly right?" I said while winking

"Of course" Jack said as he came closer and wrapped his arms around y waist.

"So then we could do this" I said and then kissed him, which turned into a quick make out session. Good thing jack locked the door.

I pulled away and said "We better get changed before they get suspicious. As Jack and I walked down stairs, Jerry said he wanted to stay here before practice. Jack and I wanted to get and early work out before practice. Jack gave him a key and told him to lock up. I grabbed karate bag and we left. We got there and no one was inside

"So Jack you thinking what Im thinking?" I said

"You mean go to the closet and you know what" He said while winked and pulling me into the storage closet.

We made out in the closet for 15 minutes. Then he started decorating my neck with kisses. I knew there was going to be a hickey. He started sucking a sensitive part on my neck and I moaned. Then he put his lips back onto mine. Then Grace opened the door. Jack and I quickly parted.

"What were you guys doing in here?" She said smirking at me

"Ummmmm we were looking for more practice dummies. There were only 2 out" I said

"Ok sureee you were" She said smirking again

As soon as we left the closet I went into the locker room. I needed to cover up the Hickey. Then I heard the door open. I saw Jack sitting on one of the benches in here.

"Jack what are you doing in here. It's the girls locker room" I screamed

"I just came to check on you and tell you that we are sparing together" He said

"Ok but let me cover these up" I said

When I walked out I saw Jack siting on the bench watching Jerry and Eddie spar

"Lets spar" He said

When we started sparring, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy left to eat

I threw a punch he blocked it. He kicked and I blocked it. This went on for a few more minutes and then I tripped. And he fell on top of me. Our lips were close to each other. Then he kissed me and I kissed back. Then Jerry barged in.

"Yo I just saw- What are you guys doing?" He said

"Kim fell and I was just helping her up" Jack said as he got up

"Yea. Well look we have to go" I said. I got up and grabbed Jack's arm. I pulled him into the locker room and out to get my stuff. And yanked him out of the dojo

After a few minutes of running we got to his house. It was 9 right now so he and I went to change into pjs. I wore my pj shorts and a tank top. The tank top kinda showed my cleavage but Jack wouldn't mind

Jack POV

When I came out kim wasn't down yet. So I turned on the tv and switched it to fox. The Simpsons were playing. Then she came down. Wow she looked hot. The tank top she wore showed a little of her cleavage.

"Hows my girl?" I said

"Good" she said as she cuddled into my chest. I put my arm around her waist. And we fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to upload more often. Ive been busy wtih school. REVIEW! :) thanks bye!**


	4. Finally Happy

**Hey guys! last chapter hope you like. I have another story. It's a one-shot. Please read! its my first one! hope you like this! Sorry its a little short! **

Jack POV

I woke up slightly but I kept my eyes closed. The sun burned my eyes. I realized that I had my arm around Kim's waist and she was still snuggled into my chest. Then all of a sudden Milton, Eddie,and Jerry barge into my house.

"So you guys wan-Is there more cuddling going on?" Eddie said with a smirk

My eyes shot open so did Kim's. We screamed and parted

"No. There was not" Kim said sternly

"How are you guys not together. We catch you cuddling twice and you guys are always together. I get that she is staying at your house but at the beach Jerry said that you were still there when we all left" Milton said

"Come on guys. You know we are best friends and that we would never date" Jack said

"Fine" Jerry said "Do you want to go the dojo?"

"Sure" Jack said "You guys go ahead. Kim and I have to get dressed"

"Ok Jack go "get dressed". Don't forget to use protection" Jerry said with a smirk.

"KIM AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER!" I said as they left

After they left Jack went to say something to kim

"Kim, you know we have to tell the eventually. I mean Grace caught us making out" He said to kim as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok lets tell them today" she said smiling

"But how are we going to tell them?" I asked

"We could just gather everyone at the dojo and tell them there. Julie, Grace, and Sarah will probably already be there because of their boyfriends" she said

"Ok" I said. Then I kissed her "Lets go get dressed I said smiling" she followed me up and she got her stuff and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I just stayed up in my room. I waited for her to get ready to leave. Then we walked to the dojo. As kim guessed earlier everyone was there.

"Yo Jack Grace just told us what she saw. Is it true?" Jerry said. Everyone started to look at us.

"Ummmmm Yea it is true" I said nervously

"we are together" Kim said. She took my hand and I kissed her forehead.

I thought they would be mad at us but no they did something else.

Kim POV

I knew Jack and I were thinking the same thing. We thought they would be mad at us.

"KICK PREVAILS!" They said at the same time

"You aren't mad?" I asked

"Why would we be mad. We've wanted you to get together ever since we saw you two at circus burger and we could tell that Jack asked you to go" Grace said as she came up and hugged me

"PEOPLE OWE US MONEY!" Milton and Jerry said at the same time

"Ok so you wouldn't mind if we did this" I said kissing Jack. It was full of passion and happiness

"Ok we are cool with the while dating thing but seriously no PDA!" Jerry said looking away

Jack and I just chuckled. And walked over to the group and hugged them. Then Rudy asked if we all wanted to go to Circus Burger. We all gladly accepted.

"You guys go ahead. We'll meet you there" Jack said

"Don't suck each other's face off" Grace teased as she and the others left

"So does this mean we are going to be together forever?" I asked

"Yes" he said. And that was all she needed to hear. She kissed him and they left for circus burger.

Today was the BEST DAY EVER.

**Thanks for the views! REVIEW! BYE!**


End file.
